Frostbite Caves - Day 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 14 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 14 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Eight One |EM = Four (two ↑, two ↓) |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = A Frostbite Caves pinata |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 13 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 15 |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants}} This level is unique since there are no zombies come from the third lane (except possibly Cave Flag Zombie), making Split Peas at the front of third lane useful. Difficulty The player has to rely on the pre-planted and frozen Sunflowers as the only source of sun for the level. Hurrikale should be used to deal with Dodo Rider Zombie and to delay huge zombie waves near the end. There is a frozen Split Pea on the last square of the middle row. The player should use it to kill the first few zombies. It is advised to plant Chard Guards underneath the sliders. Waves 2 2 |zombie2 = 1 1 4 4 |zombie3 = 1 1 5 5 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 1 5 2 5 5 |zombie5 = 1 1 4 4 5 5 2 |note5 = First flag; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 1 5 5 4 |zombie7 = 1 1 5 5 4 5 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 1 1 |note8 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie9 = 1 5 1 5 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 2 4 1 |note10 = Second flag; freezing winds affect rows 2 and 4 |zombie11 = 2 5 5 5 |zombie12 = 1 1 5 4 4 5 5 |zombie13 = 1 1 1 5 5 2 5 1 1 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 1 4 1 |note14 = Freezing winds affect rows 1, 2, 4, and 5 |zombie15 = 1 2 2 4 4 5 1 5 5 |note15 = Final flag}} Strategies :Created by *Since this level is a Locked and Loaded Brain Buster, the plants you must use are already picked for you. Also, eight Sunflowers and one Split Pea are also pre-planted on the lawn, they are just frozen solid. *Begin the level by planting a Hot Potato on one of the Sunflowers. Save sun early for the Pepper-pults. When a Cave Zombie comes, plant a Hot Potato on the Split Pea and let the sliders direct the Cave Zombie behind it. *When you have enough sun for a Pepper-pult, plant it in the second column, second row. This will thaw out the surrounding Sunflowers. Save the sun for another Pepper-pult. *Plant the second Pepper-pult in the second column, fourth row to thaw out the Sunflowers. Use Hurrikale to stall the zombies while you get more sun. *Plant another Pepper-pult in the first column, third row (take advantage of the sliders). If you can, try placing two in the fourth column, first row and fourth column, fifth row. *Continue to brave the zombie assault, using Hurrikale. Plant a Chard Guard in the fourth column, third row to throw back sliding zombies. *The Bloomerangs go on the following tiles for maximum damage: **Fifth column, first lane **Third column, second lane **Third column, third lane **Third column, fourth lane **Fifth column, fifth lane *Once this defense is set up, the zombie attack should not be much of a problem. Just watch out for Dodo Rider Zombies and Blockhead Zombies. Note how the usage of the Split Pea is not required in this setup. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-21-03.jpg|By IMG 0015.PNG|By FCDay14LD.jpg|By PvZ2 Stragety FC14.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-15-17-53-44.png|By SOFC14.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hurrikale in the ice level - Frostbite Caves Day 14 (Ep.178)|By Frostbite Caves Day 14 Trivia *This is the first Locked and Loaded level to have three flags. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants